Fixed
by Mrs. Tavi Malfoy
Summary: Harry gets into an accident when his uncle picks him up from his summer job drunk. He, finally, gets to move in with Sirius, but who else lives there? Slash! will be M rated later, so I'm just going to put it as that now
1. the accident

_**Disclaimer: **_I have never, will never, but would totally LOVE to own Harry Potter. I only own Stacey, Casey, and Jacie Rosen (triplets)

_**A/N**_- Sirius doesn't die, nothing in the 6th book happens, Ron and Hermione are dating

_**A/N 2**_- I got the idea of this from Damaged by BloodRedEnd. It's in my favs if you'd like to read it. Great fic in my opinion.

Harry looked at the clock. 11:50.

'Good! Only ten more minutes till midnight and the time I get off. Finally!' Harry thought.

He started cleaning up the bar he worked at for money. The Dursley's were making him work to live at their house, so he was making money by working at the bar in town. He'd lied to his boss about his age, saying that he was 18.

At 12 o'clock, he walked outside and locked the door. He started walking to the Dursley's house, when Vernon pulled up next to him.

"Get in".

He sounded drunk. Vernon leaned over and opened the passenger door. Harry saw a few opened, and a few empty, liquor bottles on the floor. He looked skeptical of getting in, but Vernon leaned over further and pulled him in. Harry closed the door, but made the seat belt super tight.

Vernon sped away from the curb and down the street.

'Why is he getting on the freeway?' Harry thought as Vernon drove up the ramp.

He started to swerve into the next lane, but jolted back in to the lane at the last minute. Harry grabbed onto the safety bar, just in case. Vernon jerked and jolted in and out of the lanes a few more times before he finally jerked into the next lane and a semi-truck crashed into them, on Harry's side. The car went tumbling once… twice… three times, and hit the side railing. Harry saw the light of another car before his world went black.

Harry awoke to the sound of voices above him.

"It looks like he fl- he's waking up! He can you hear me?"

That sounded like a woman. Harry opened his eyes, and saw a girl, about 20, and started to nod when he got a shooting pain.

"Don't move, kid. Your neck might be broken," a guy, kneeling next to the girl, said.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what hurts? It'll help us to know, when we put you on the stretcher and move you to the ambulance," the girl said.

"My neck hurts… my back… And my stomach. And, I think my ribs are broken," Harry said, stopping every other word to breathe a little.

"How do you know," the guy asked.

"I've broken them before, I know how it feels," Harry said, again stopping every few words.

"Ok. We're going to put you on the stretcher now, and put you in the ambulance. Now, this might hurt. When you get to the hospital, we're going to wheel you into the ER. When they're done, ask for Annie, that's me, or Leon, that's the big lump back there," sh- Annie said, pointing behind her and smiling when, Leon?, got mad.

When they picked him up to put him on the stretcher, he got such an excruciating pain that he screamed and passed out.

The next month was filled with doctors, nurses, ICU, and officers. The police questioned him about the accident then, after telling them he got in the car with Vernon because he was violent when drunk, his home life. Vernon and Petunia were being charged with neglect, verbal abuse, physical abuse, and mental abuse. Vernon was being charged with a drunk driving, manslaughter (the car they hit killed the passenger), and attempted man slaughter. If they were found guilty, they would spend life in prison. **(1) **After 5 weeks in ICU, he was finally moved to a regular room.

One day, John, Harry's nurse came in with some visitors.

"Hey Harry. It's time to take your medicine. You also have some visitors here, behind me."

He didn't get an answer from Harry, which always happened.

"What's wrong with him," someone asked.

'That sounds like Snape' Harry thought.

"He was in an accident a month and a half ago. He has 5 broken ribs, 4 hairline fractures in his left wrist, 3 brakes in his left arm, 2 broken bones in his left leg, and will need physical therapy. He's going to need a wheelchair for a while," John told them.

He walked out of the room to finish his rounds, and Dumbledore came into Harry's view with McGonagall and Snape.

"Who did this to you, my boy," the headmaster asked.

"My uncle," Harry whispered from disuse.

McGonagall gave him some water and he nodded in thanks.

"He picked me up from my summer job, drunk. I got in because he's violent when he's drunk. I have the scars to prove it. He got on the freeway, I don't know why, and he swerved right into a semi trucks path. It crashed into my side, and now I'm like this," Harry told them.

"Why didn't you tell someone, Harry," McGonagall asked.

"Why would I, 'Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort' want to tell anyone, that I can't even defend against my muggle relatives," Harry asked, making a girly voice when he said his title.

Everyone was quiet after that.

"Look. We came to pick him up and take him somewhere safe. Let's go," Snape said.

"I can't. I can't sit up for longer than a few minutes, I don't have a wheelchair, and, if I move, my magic will heal the bones the wrong way," Harry said.

"We can fix all of that. We can put a feather charm on one of the hospital wheelchairs, and Severus can fix all of the broken bones," Dumbledore said.

They did that, McGonagall memory charmed all of the staff to forget Harry, and they got in a van and left.

When they got out, they were at Sirius' house, and he and Remus were standing outside, talking and waiting for them. They hadn't noticed the group yet though.

"Hey, guys. Uhm , you're sort of in the way," Harry said, smiling.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed.

They came over and both gave him a hug.

"We're so glad-," Sirius started.

"-to see you," Remus finished.

"Over enthusiastic much," Harry joked.

"Come on inside," Sirius invited, laughing.

"Suriusly, Sirius, I was being Sirius," Harry smiled, laughing.

"Here we go again," Remus whispered, "You know. James did the same thing," he said, louder.

"It's fun," Sirius said in explanation.

"It's annoying," Severus, McGonagall, and Remus said.

Dumbledore just smiled as Remus and Severus shared a glare.

"Harry. You're going to stay here but Sirius and Remus have me on fire call so you can come to Hogwarts anytime and visit Hagrid. Minerva and I will come over to check up on you guys in a few days," Dumbledore told the last part to Sirius and Remus, too.

"I have one question. Where's Draco staying," Harry asked Dumbledore.

He got glances from everyone that said 'Why would you care?'.

"Draco and I got over our differences two years ago when Umbridge was our DADA teacher and I started the DA," he told them, "He told me at the end of the year his dad disowned him for 'becoming our lord's worst enemy's friend'. Then, Draco being Draco, told him 'fuck off. He's your lord, not mine', and that's why I asked."

"He's living with his mother's cousin," Dumbledore answered, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Can I have the location? I want to write to him to tell him I'm living here. Or else he'll write to me, and I won't get the letters," Harry asked.

"No need. I know your address," someone said behind Harry.

He turned his head and saw Draco, smirking, in the door way.

"Draco! What are you doing here," Harry turned his wheelchair around and wheeled over to give him a hug.

"I live here. Merlin, I thought Weasel was slow," Draco said, affectionately.

"You know Ron could kick your butt, ferret," Harry said, affectionately, back.

"Wait. What ferret," Sirius asked.

Draco gave Harry a look that said 'Tell and you die,' but Harry was a risk taker.

"In 4th year, the fake Professor Moody turned our dear beloved Draco, here, into a ferret. Then," he said, as laughter rang out, and Draco blushed, "he bounced him around the front hall, in front of everyone."

As he finished, Draco launched himself at Harry.

"I'm gonna kill you, Harry. I told you never to bring it up."

He chased after Harry, who was wheeling pretty fast for a person who just got out of the hospital. Everyone laughed harder as Draco caught up o Harry and spelled him still, then hexed him neon pink with hot pink hair.

"Now, he said as he conjured a camera, "we're even."

He took a picture. "I'm giving this to everyone you know. Then, I'm going to give one to EVERY person you date. The, to anyone else I can think of," Draco said.

"I hate you," Harry said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Hate to tell you, Love, but that won't work on me," Draco said, affectionately.

Harry stuck out his tongue and rolled inside, like he was mad. Draco followed him inside and down the hall to Harry's room.

Draco and Harry unpacked his stuff then went outside to the stream to go swimming. Draco was wearing red swim trunks and Harry was wearing green ones. When they got outside, Remus and Sirius were sitting under a tree talking. Sirius saw them first and started laughing.

"You guys are supposed to support your own house, not each others," Remus said, smiling.

"The green brings out his eyes," Draco said.

"And the red 'accentuates his facial shape'," Harry quoted.

"Who said that," Remus asked.

"Hermione," Draco and Harry said, together.

They swam until lunch, then did their summer homework in the library until 2:00. Then they played chess and exploding snap. Harry had some cards in his trunk so they played poker, 21, and a few other card games. They played until dinner then went to bed. Sirius and Remus walked Harry and Draco to their conjoined room, where Harry walked into his room with Draco following.

"Where are you going Draco," Remus asked.

"Harry needs help getting in and out of bed, so when we were getting ready to swim, he asked me for help in the mornings and nights. I said I would," he answered, "Then I'm there to move his chair away from the side, but still reachable."

He went into Harry's room, helped him get into bed, then went to his room and to bed.

**(1)** I don't know much about laws and how long prison sentences are for each crime, so I know I probably got it wrong. If you know what time someone would get for these crimes, please tell me so I can fix it


	2. seeing old friends

**Disclaimer:** I have never, will never, but would totally LOVE to own Harry Potter. I only own Stacey, Casey, and Jacie Rosen (triplets)

The next day Harry and Draco were in the living room, by themselves. Remus and Sirius had gone back to bed to be "a normal married couple", as said by Sirius, with a gleam in his eyes. At the moment, Harry and Draco were playing a game.

"Flower."

"Lilac. Book."

"Notes. Quill."

"Parchment. Hero"

"You," Draco said, teasingly.

"Very funny," Harry said, "Let's play again. Box."

"Trunk. Christmas."

"Presents. Hogwarts."

"School. Slytherin."

"Gryffindor. Green."

"Silver. Snake"

"Me," Harry said.

Just then, Sirius and Remus came in.

"You look well debauched. Have fun," Draco teased them.

Sirius, who was behind him, hit him in the back of his head.

"What are you guys doing," Remus asked.

"Playing a game," Harry and Draco answered.

"What are you supposed to do," Sirius asked.

"Watch and you'll see," Harry said, "Fruit."

"Orange. Dragon."

"You. Chocolate frog."

"Cards. Red."

"Gold. Bed."

"Sirius and Remus!"

They both laughed so hard, they fell off the couches they were sitting on.

When they stopped laughing enough to sit up, Harry, tears streaming down his face, said, "See. You say a word and the other person says the first thing that pops into their head. I'm just surprised Draco can play, being him and all."

"What's that supposed to mean," Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, too innocently.

Draco muttered something, his wand pointing at Harry under the table. Harry started laughing uncontrollably.

"Draco," he screamed, "stop (hehe) it (haha) NOW," he laughed. After a few minutes of laughter, Harry was finally released from the charm.

"You're supposed to be nice to the cripple," Harry said.

"I don't wanna," Draco said childishly.

Harry stuck out his tongue like a 5 year old and rolled away, kiddingly.

"Think they'll get together soon," Remus asked, after Draco followed Harry laughing.

"Don't know. They'll probably take until at least Harry's birthday to get together," Sirius told him, kissing his cheek softly.


	3. an eventful birthday

**A/N:** **I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. I had a lot of doctors appointments, and my doctor just told me yesterday that I have pneumonia, so I'm on doctor ordered bed rest til Friday, so I have to find something to occupy myself with.**

The next week was spent swimming, playing games, and reading in the library. Tomorrow was the 31st, and Draco was throwing Harry a surprise party. He'd planned it perfectly. All of Harry's friends were going to be there.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Draco jumping on him.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Draco exclaimed, loudly, "Get up! Come on! We have to get breakfast!"

Little did Harry know that all of his friends were waiting to yell 'Surprise' when he opened the door to the dining room. They would then move out to the backyard to "mingle" as Draco called it.

Later that day, after Harry finished opening presents, Draco yelled, "Now. For our quidditch game, Harry and I will be seekers, Kill, Charlie and Ginny will be chasers for my team, Sirius, Katie and Jacie for Harry's. Fred and George on Harry's team, and Casey and Stacey on mine, you're all beaters. Ron, you're keeper for my team, Oliver, for Harry's. Anything or anyone I left out?"

No one raised their hand, so Lee said, "Okay Captains. Shake hands," blowing the whistle to start the game when Harry and Draco did as told.

The game lasted for an hour and a half before Remus called everyone down for cake. Everyone sang happy birthday to Harry as he blew out all 17 candles in one blow.

"Thanks for this great party. I had sooo much fun," Harry Said.

"Don't thank us, thank Draco. He planned the whole thing himself," Sirius told him.

"Thank you Draco. This is probably the best birthday ever," Harry said.

"Not over yet. We still have to finish our game. I'm going to beat you," he said, smiling.

"Dream on, lover boy," Harry teased.

They both laughed at that and sat down to eat, Harry at the head and Draco on his right.

"That was the best birthday ever," Harry told Draco, later that day.

"Yeah. I want my birthday to be just as good as yours wa-" Draco was interrupted by an owl at the window.

He let the owl in and took the package it was carrying, watching as it flew back out the window. He looked at the package in his hands and saw it was a present for Harry, so handed it to him and watched Harry open it. There was a picture of Harry from the Daily Prophet inside. Draco came over and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, just as they felt a tug on their navels. The picture was a portkey, and Harry had touched it.

As they landed, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar. They were near Voldemort.

"Voldemort's near," he whispered to Draco.

"So glad you noticed," someone hissed. They turned around to see Voldemort with about 20 deatheaters and Lucius behind him.


	4. Unplanned ending to the night

**A/N:**** I am so so sooooooo sorry for not updating in like 6 months! I'm a horrible author for not updating sooner! I was busy with being a high school senior, Senior Ball, and then graduation, but then I just got lazy and didn't update when I had the time. But now I'm in college with classes only twice a week, so I have no excuse not to update. The entire fic's been written since before I posted the first chapter, so I think I'll update once a week or so. Please don't Avada me!**

They had been battling for more than four hours, but Draco and Harry were still standing. But so were Voldemort and Lucius. All of the deatheaters had been stunned by one hex from Draco, already. Training with his father to become a deatheater was very helpful. Now, Lucius had a gash on his side and right arm, his wand arm, so he wasn't very helpful, and Draco was fine except being clipped in the leg by a cutting curse. Draco and his father were fighting eachother and Draco was winning. Harry was fighting Voldemort, but neither was winning.

"Petrificus Totalus," and Lucius was down as well.

"Avada Kedavra," Draco and Harry said together, then, "Incendio," making Voldemort scream, then burn to ash.

Harry collapsed, holding his scar, but otherwise fine. When he moved his hands, his forehead was bloody. Wiping away the blood, Draco saw that Harry's scar was gone.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Your scar's gone," he exclaimed.

"Good. Now how are we going to get home," Harry asked.

"I'll apparate us. My father taught me how to do it illegally. Come on."

Draco grabbed his hand and apparated them to the living room of Sirius and Remus' house, where everyone was worriedly waiting for information on them.

"Harry," Sirius exclaimed, running over.

Both Draco and Harry dropped to the carpet and hugged each other, the shock of killing Voldemort wearing off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry kept repeating to Draco

Harry leaned over and kissed him, Draco deepening it quickly. They kissed for a minute before pulling away for air. Everyone looked surprised, except Dumbledore.

"He asked me out this morning," Harry said in explanation.

"Great first date. Help you kill Voldemort wasn't on my list of things to do today. You ruined my plans, Harry," Draco said, jokingly, sticking his bottom lip in exact replica of what Harry was doing. Everyone laughed while Harry pouted more, making Draco lean over and kiss him, and laugh.

"You're so cute when you're upset," Draco said.

Harry tried not to smile, but finally lost the battle, and smiled tiredly.

"Come on. Up to bed with you. You've had enough excitement for one day," Remus said, lifting harry bridal style, while Sirius did the same for Draco, who was yawning a jaw-popping yawn.


	5. Breakfast and Karaoke

**A/N:**** I'm posting two chapters tonight to make up for the fact that I didn't update for so long. And let me get this out, before I get any reviews claiming plagiarism or get my story taken down, I DON'T OWN THIS SONG. LET ME REPEAT ****I DON'T OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER FOR KARAOKE****!**

Harry woke up the next morning, tucked into bed, and using Draco's chest as a pillow. He laid in bed trying to figure out what was making him feel so great. Then the events from last night came rushing back at him. They'd killed Voldemort! Him and Draco, together! He sat up carefully and got out of bed to take a shower. When he got back into his room, Draco was waking up.

"Morning, Draco," Harry said, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Morning, Har." Draco always called him that in the morning.

Harry picked out his clothes for the day and started getting dressed as Draco took a shower. They met back up at the top of the stairs and walked down holding hands. Half way down, Harry let go of Draco's hand and tagged his shoulder, saying "You're it," and running off. Draco chased after him, after standing in shock for a moment. They reached the dining hall at the same time and Draco pressed Harry against the closed door, not knowing that all of the guests had stayed the night and were in the hall, listening.

"Now, I believe, you are it," Draco said, kissing him.

Harry pulled away after a second and said, "We should really get to breakfast before Sirius eats it all."

They both heard laughter from the other room, and Harry, opening the doors, saw everyone laughing at Sirius' indignant face. The couple both gave him apologetic smiles and sat down next to each other.

"Sorry, Siri. We didn't mean to upset you. We were just joking," Harry said.

"What ever," Sirius mumbled back, pouting.

"Anyways," Remus interrupted, "We didn't finish your party, Harry. We still had to do karaoke. And you're first."

They all, finished with breakfast, walked to the living room where the party was still set up.

"Go," Remus said, pushing Harry up on the make-shift stage they had.

"Fine. I'll sing," Harry, reluctantly, walked over to the middle of the stage, and the microphone.

Harry spelled the magic radio to play 'Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear' By Elvis Presley.

"This was my favorite song to listen to in the hospital. I hope you like it too." Then Harry reached over and pushed play.

"Baby let me be, your lovin' teddy bear

Put a chain around my neck,

And lead me anywhere

Oh let me be (oh let him be)

Your teddy bear"

'I'm starting to like this,' He thought, swinging his hips a little.

"I don't want to be your tiger

Cause tigers play too rough

I don't want to be your lion

Cause lions ain't the kind

You love enough"

He started moving around the stage, dancing around some.

"Just want to be, your teddy bear

Put a chain around my neck

And lead me anywhere

Oh let me be (oh let him be)

Your teddy bear"

Everyone was amazed. He sang so well!

"Baby let me be, around you every night

Run your fingers through my hair

And cuddle me real tight

Oh let me be (oh let him be)

Your teddy bear"

Hermione and the triplets started dancing around and singing along.

"I don't want to be your tiger

Cause tigers play too rough

I don't want to be your lion

Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough

Just want to be, your teddy bear

Put a chain around my neck

And lead me anywhere

Oh let me be (oh let him be)

Your teddy bear

Oh let me be (oh let him be)

Your teddy bear

I just want to be your

Teddy bear

Ooh"

When he finished singing, everyone clapped loudly. Harry smiled, shyly, and got off stage. He walked over to Remus, and hit him in the arm lightly.

"Oww! No need to hit me so hard," Remus exaggerated.

"Why did **I** have to go first," Harry asked.

"Because," Sirius said, simply. Harry hit him too, then walked over to Draco and sat down.

"Up next is… Draco," Remus said.

Draco sang "Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Tonight" by Fall Out Boy. Then the triplets went and sang "Cater To You" by Beyonce. The rest of the guests chose random songs by wizarding bands and had a blast singing them, and finally, after the Weasley twins sang "Temperature" by Sean Paul, everyone started to go home. After everyone left, Sirius and Remus went upstairs for "alone time". "Sex," Harry and Draco said, together, smiling and sitting down on the couch, Harry using Draco's shoulder as a pillow.

Draco looked down and noticed that Harry was asleep. He got up, picked Harry up, and carried him up to his room. Harry's room was right next to Sirius and Remus' room, and he was afraid he'd be woken up. He put Harry in the bed and climbed in next to him, spelling everything but their boxers away. Draco went to sleep, making sure to be close to Harry.


	6. The Morning After

**A/N****: I'm so sorry I haven't updated when I said I would! Every time I'd try and upload the new chapters, it wouldn't work, so I've left FF alone and tried not to throw my laptop out of my bedroom window.**

Harry woke up in Draco's bed the next day, alone. Draco was already awake and sitting at his desk, working on a piece of parchment. He looked up from the parchment and saw Harry, looking back at him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You slept through lunch and dinner yesterday, so I expect you're hungry. But, the Terrible Two have yet to come out of their room, so breakfast won't be any time soon," Draco told him.

Harry got up and walked over to Draco. "What are you doing," he asked, leaning down to kiss him.

"I was drawing you as you slept," Draco told him, after their kiss.

Harry looked at him and gasped. "It's beautiful! You're a great artist," he told him.

"Really? Thanks. I just wanted a picture of the one I love," Draco said.

They shared a long, passionate kiss filled with love. Harry pulled away several minutes later, breathless.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing him again.

They continued kissing, even after they were on the bed and Draco was stretching Harry.


	7. Teasing you is always fun

**A/N:**** I know, these chapter's are short, and I waited over a month to update between chapters. Please don't kill me!**

Even though they were up before Sirius and Remus, Draco and Harry didn't get downstairs until Sirius and Remus were almost done with breakfast.

"No, I kissed you first, so you're it," Harry, laughingly, screamed, running down the stairs and away from Draco.

Draco caught Harry around the waist and gave him a kiss, just as Harry had opened the door to the dining room.

Sirius, coughing to get their attention, said "Yeah. I know you guys are all lovey-dovey, but I don't want to see you having sex on the table."

They both blushed at the mention of sex and Remus gasped, ever the observant one.

"No."

"Kinda," they both said, together.

"Finally," Remus smiled.

"What- you didn't." Sirius had finally caught on.

They both just nodded.

"Finally," Sirius said. "You owe me 5 galleons," he said, turning to Remus.

They all laughed, then Draco and Harry sat down to eat.


	8. Getting ready for school

**A/N:**** 3 chapters in one day. A new record for me =)**

The next month was spent lounging around, having "fun" and swimming in the stream. The 31st of August was spent gathering all of their school things together, since they had gone and bought their things the day before.

"All packed," Draco asked, stepping into Harry's barely used room.

They both always slept in Draco's room, and Harry came and got clothes every morning.

"Yeah. Just packed the last of it in my trunk," Harry told him, sitting down on his bed and smiling.

Since he was 17, this was his last summer before school.

"I can't believe that it's finally our last year," he said.

"Hasn't started yet," Sirius said, coming into the room, and sneezing, "Do you ever sleep in here?"

"Nope," Harry and Draco said, smiling.

Harry got out a handful of Ella Lantor Ever-Lasting gum, a new brand of bubble gum, and started to chew a piece.

"Oh, give me some," Draco said.

"I'm sorry I ever put you two in the same house. Now Harry has your habits, Draco," Sirius laughed.

"Why did you come in," Harry interrupted.

"Oh yeah. To tell you breakfast is ready," he told them, as hi stomach grumbled.

They laughed and all walked downstairs.


End file.
